Technical Field
The present invention relates to sensing devices and methods for fabricating sensing devices, and more particularly to a particle sensing device integrated into a semiconductor chip.
Description of the Related Art
Biosensors include many configurations and are employed for many applications. Some applications for biosensors include DNA sequencing, virus screening, cell isolation, etc. Conventional biosensors often include large dimensions and provide low precision/sensitivity.